Love is louder tour
by Gingersjigglejuice
Summary: Hanna is surprised with a visit from the famous actress Brittany Snow. Brittany asks Hanna and her best friend Kate to finish the Love is Louder tour with her and Courtney. What will they do on tour?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Brittany Snow scenario  
(Love is louder tour)

I'm in first period. I'm talkin to my friends that i sit by. The bell for the pledge rings. We stand up and say the pledge then have the moment of silence. After we sit back down everyone starts talkin again. Mr. Cagle tells us to be quiet so we could hear the morning announcements. "For lunch today is chicken o's or steak and gravy. There are still some more annuals for sale if you haven't bought one already. See mrs Crawford. Also students t-cap is next week. Be prepared. We have one more announcement. Will all students come to the gym after the dismissal bell." "What's that about?" I ask Mr. Cagle. "I'm not sure." Mr. Cagle goes on with class. "Ok guys when the bell rings go put your stuff in your locker and line up outside my room." The bell rings two minutes later. I walk out to my locker. I'm the first one there as usual I put my books where they go and line up outside his room. When everyone is in line Mr. Cagle leads us to the gym. 6th, 7th, and half of the 8th grade is already there. We got to sit anywhere we wanted to. I saw my friend Kate And went and sat by her. "What are we doin in here?" I ask her. "I don't know. Somebody said something about a pep rally." "But for what?" "I have no idea." When the rest of the 8th grade gets there Mrs. Reel walks in the middle of the gym with a microphone. "Hey guys quieter down." We all get quiet. "Alright guys I know you're probably wondering why your in here. Well before i tell y'all, Mr. Cagle wiil you go get about 4 chairs from the band room?" He nodded and asked Mr. Perry to help him. He says yes and they go get the chairs. They come back and put them near Mrs. Reel. "Alright. We are gonna play a little game. I need a volunteer." A bunch of hands go up. "Um I pick Hanna." She said pointing at me. I didn't raise my hand because I not that good with crowds. I fake like I'm excited when I'm really terrified. I get up and walk to her. "Ok Miss Hanna what I need for you to do is go down the 8th grade hall and find a poster in one of the classrooms that has something to do with nature! Now proably know where one is but we moved all the posters around! It's in a classroom." "Alright." "You ready?" I nod. "You can't run! On your mark he set go!" I walk out of the gym and head to Mrs. Martins room. There were the posters with math stuff on them. I walk to Mrs. Kim's room. I see more math posters. I walk out and go to Mrs. Jones room. I see science posters but none about nature. I walk into Mr. Cagles room. I see English posters but none about nature. I just sneak a peek in Mr. Perry's room but I just see posters with history stuff on it. Mrs. Spicers is the last room. I walk in and see a poster from Mrs. Martins. It has trees on it. I grab it and walk back to the gym. When I get back everyone is quiet and smiling at me. "Alright! Good job Hanna! Now take a seat right here." Mrs. Reel said pointing to one of the seats. I sit down. "Ok so you're probably wondering why I just made you do that we'll we have a surprise for you!" I'm shocked. "I bet you're dieing to know what it is!" I nod. Everyone is really quiet which is unusual for my school. I see everybody's eyes move behind me. I'm tempted to turn around but I don't. Just then a pair of hands cover my eyes and says "Guess who?!" The voice sounds really familiar but I can't place it. "Um I know the voice but I don't know." The hands uncover my eyes. I turn around and see Brittany Snow standing there smiling. I cover my mouth in shock trying not to scream. I start crying. Everyone is clapping. "Hello Miss Hanna Haston. My name is Brittany Snow." Brittany says holding out her hand. I shake it. "I heard that you were a big fan of mine!" I nod still crying. You stand up and give her a hug. Just then Courtney rolls out a Love Is Louder poster. He sets it up behind me and Brittany and I sit back down. Mrs. Reel sits beside me. I give her a hug and say thank you. Then Brittany and Courtney start talking about Love is louder. After I get a picture with them and their autographs. "So Hanna would you like to finish the tour with us? We already talked to your parents and they said it was ok but you have to have a friend go with you." I nod and start crying again. "I want Kate to go with me!" I say. I run and get her. She is allowed to go and we exchange numbers. We get clothes and they pick us up at our houses in the RV and we finish the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is Louder Tour Day 1

It's been a day since Brittany asked me to go on tour with her. I was still starstruck and couldn't believe that this was happening. The RV is huge! It has 3 beds. A queen sized bed which was Courtney's and large bunk beds. Brittany has the one on top and me and Kate have to share the bottom one. We have to text our parents every hour of the trip to let them know what we are doing. Brittany showed us around the RV. She showed us the bathroom, the kitchen, and of course the wall. The wall had pictures of a bunch of people around the world with Love is Louder on their hands. "Wow that's amazing!" I said. Brittany nodded. "Yea it really is. It's amazing how I helped with that and that there are so many people who support it." Brittany said. "Oh you have no idea." I said. "What do you mean?" "Well I kinda have a fan page dedicated to pitch perfect on Instagram and you have no idea how many people post pictures of you and Love is louder." "Wow. Really?" "Yes like it's crazy!" Kate said agreeing. "Can I check out this account?" "Sure!" I said. I log out of my personal on my phone and log into my pitch perfect account. I hadn't been on in a few days since I've been on tour. Over 100 notifications popped up! "Wow! You're popular!" Kate said. I laughed. "Hey! How bout we post a picture on there?" Brittany said. We smiled. "Alright!" I hold my phone out and get all 3 of us in a picture! I post it and the caption says "Hey guys sorry i haven't been on in a while! Somethin amazing happened! Guys I would like y'all to meet Brittany Snow, me, and Kate! We are on your with them! Havin a blast so far! brittsnowhuh & apple_girl20" Brittany gets on her phone and finds my account and follows it and likes the picture. She comments "Havin a blast with yall too ;)"

Kate gets on her account and likes it and comments "I love you guys!" Not even 5 seconds later I get over 50 comments askin if this is real and that I am so lucky and stuff like that! Brittany screen shotted the picture and posted it on her personal! Her caption said "Hangin with hanna_leigh23 ( gingers_jiggle_juice_) & apple_girl20 in the RV! Havin a blast! Couldn't of picked two better girls to go on tour with!" Just then we got a bunch of more followers! We sat there on in instagram for a few more minutes.  
It was about 9 in the morning when Courtney finally woke up. "Hey girls? What's goin on?" He asked. "Just hangin out waitin on you to fix us breakfast!" Brittany said. He laughed. "We'll what do y'all want?" "I was thinkin pancakes!" Kate said. We agreed. "Alright pancakes it is!" He went to the kitchen and made us some pancakes. "Order up!" He said placin the pancakes in front of us. Me and Kate dig in! Brittany and Courtney watch in amazement about how fast we ate those pancakes. We were already full by the time they eat one pancake. "Where we goin today?" Kate asked. "Well our first stop is New York City." Courtney said. "What are we gonna do?" I ask. "Both of you are going to help spread the word by like walkin up to random people and giving them compliments and then when we are talking y'all can sit on stage and take pictures or something? Y'all can really do just whatever you want. Just think of me and Courtney as your older siblings!" "Alright! We can do that!" Kate says. I nod. We are almost in New York so we should probably get ready." Courtney says. We leave the table and get some clothes. Brittany wears a owl shirt with red pants and black heels.

Courtney wears a grey shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Kate wears a yellow short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and her yellow vans. I wear a blue shirt sleeve shirt with blue jeans and my blue vans. Brittany does our hair. She puts hers in a cute little bun. She puts mine and Kate's into a high pony tail with a little braid on the side. "Cute!" Brittany says looking at both of us. We smiled. She started to do her make up. "Y'all want me to do yours too?" Kate nodded. "That would be great!" Kate said. "What about you Hanna?" Brittany asked me. "Um I don't know I'm not the make up kind of person." "Come on! It'll be fun!" Brittany said. "I don't know." "We'll I'm doing your make up whether you like it or not! Ill force it on you if I have too!" I laughed. "Alright fine but me and make up dont go good together." I said. Brittany laughed. "We'll make it work!" I grin. She does Kate's and she looks gorgeous as always. Then it's my turn. Her and Kate talk about what color to use for my eyes and I'm just sitting there. I don't anything about make up so I'm confused about what they are talking about. About 5 minutes later they were finished. I turned around and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good. "Beautiful!" Brittany said. I blushed. Kate nodded. "Thanks!" "Alright Courtney your turn!" Brittany shouted through the RV. "Yea right!" He shouted back. We laughed. When we were finished getting ready the RV pulled up at the place they were speaking. We walked off the RV and a bunch of fans ran up to Brittany and Courtney. They give out a bunch of autographs and take a bunch of pictures with people. Me and Kate just stand there like lost puppies and by that time is what we feel like.

While we were standing there we saw these 2 cute guys lookin at me and Kate. They walked up to Brittany and Courtney. Both of them looked about 14 and had brown hair that went to the top of their forehead with blue eyes. They looked like twins except one of them was taller. One of them whispered somethin into Brittany's ear. She smiled. We were confused. Brittany turned around and motioned for us to come here. We walked over to her. "Hanna, Kate I would like you to meet Drew and Tyler." She said pointing to the two boys in front of us. "Nice to meet you!" We said smiling. "So Hanna would you like to sit by me in there?" Tyler asked me. I nodded. "Kate would you like to sit by me?" Drew asked her. She nodded. They looked at Brittany an she winked at us. We laughed. "We'll save you two a seat." Tyler said winking at me. "Alright see you in there." I said smiling. They waved bye an went to stand by their moms. We walked away as calm as we could and when they weren't looking we jumped up and down screaming. Brittany saw us and laughed. When they were done with autographs and it was time to go in there we walked backstage with them. "I would say y'all could stay back here but I know you got some friends Savin you a seat." Brittany said winking. We laughed. We walked off stage and tried to find Tyler and Drew. They were wavin and jumpin up and down trying to get our attention. We saw them and smiled. We walked over there. It went Drew, Kate, me, then Tyler. We were gettin to know each other while we were waiting for Brittany and Courtney to come on stage.

Apparently they were from Tennessee too! They just wanted to be one of the first people to see the Love is Louder tour. After a few minutes they came on stage. Everyone clapped. "Hi everybody and welcome to Day one of the Love is Louder tour!" Brittany said. We screamed and clapped along with everyone else. "Before we start I would like y'all to meet my partner in this tour, Courtney!" Everyone clapped. He walked on stage and waved. "Also we have two special girls in the audience who are in your with us! Hanna, Kate will y'all please stand up?" Brittany asked looking at us. We stood up and waved at everybody. Everyone clapped and Tyler and Drew were clapping and screaming. I was still terrible with crowds so I always got a feeling in my stomach that I was Fixin to throw up but I never did. My face was probably red after I sat down. Kate on the other hand was great With crowds! She won homecoming queen and Ms. Eighth grade this year! Brittany and Courtney talked more about Love is Louder. When they were finished Tyler and Drew asked for our numbers and we gave it to them so we could keep in touch. After that we walked backstage. We saw Brittany so we ran up to her and hugged her from behind. She jumped. "You were great!" I said. She smiled. We let go. "Alright ladies we better go if y'all want something to eat before we get back on the RV. Me and Kate got excited. We were starving like always. We walked down the road to a restaurant called The Hard Rock Cafe. Me and Kate had never been there before but Courtney and Brittany said it was really good. We ordered a big thing of chicken wings to share. While we were sitting there we saw a bunch of people whispering and pointing at Brittany.

Brittany saw that me and Kate noticed that. "You get used to it after a while. Give it a minute and people will start asking for autographs. Just then a little girl walked up to Brittany. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked in the most innocent voice ever. "Aw of course you can!" Brittany said. She took the little girls pen and signed her paper she had. She handed it back. "Thank you." "You're welcome sweetie." Brittany smiled then waved at her as she walked away.c"Ok so now we have to go before more people come over here." Brittany said. We got up and walked outside. We walked up the street to a store that looked like it was for teenagers. "Let's go in there Courtney!" Brittany said begging Courtney. He finally gave in and let us go in there. There was a bunch of hats and sunglasses and necklaces and earrings and a bunch of other stuff! Brittany ran straight to the hats. She picked up a green fluffy Kate and put it on me. Then she got a yellow fluffy one for Kate and got a blue fluffy hat for Courtney and got a purple fluffy hat for herself. Then she went and grabbed 4 pairs is sunglasses that had a mounts he attached to them. She handed the to us and we put them on. She pulled out her phone and we took a picture together. Then out of no where Kate yells "TANGERINE!" I bust out laughin. I'm on the ground holding my stomach and Kate is too! Brittany looks at us like we are stupid. "What the heck?" Me and Kate can't stop laughing long enough to tell her. We lay on the ground laughing for another 5 minutes before pulling ourself together.

When we stand up Brittany says, "So what was that about?" "Um do you remember the MTV movie awards? Well we watched it together and now every time we see each other we will yell it then start laughin." Kate said. "Yep it's our little inside joke!" I said. Brittany laughs at us. "Well all I can say is y'all have a unique friendship!" Brittany says. We laugh then nod. "Yes, yes we do!" Kate says. Brittany decides to buy the hats and sunglasses for us. We wear them back to the RV. It was about 4 in the afternoon so we decide to watch a movie. Brittany didn't even ask us what we wanted to watch she just pulled out a movie and put it in. It was Lilo and Stitch. Me and Kate smiled. "I kinda saw that you two like Lilo and Stitch well so do I!" We laughed. We sat there and watched the movie. When the movie was over we put on our pjs. We sat and talked for a little bit. Brittany asked about Drew and Tyler and we told her about how we gave them our numbers and they actually live close to us, and that we had a bunch of things in common. "I knew I was doin the right thing by introducing you guys!" Brittany said. We laughed. Brittany yawned. "Alright girls. We better hit the hay. We got to get up early in the morning." Brittany said. We didn't argue. Courtney fell asleep half way through Lilo and Stitch so we just left him there. Brittany hopped on her bunk then we got on ours. She clapped her hands and the lights went off. Then we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is louder tour day 2

The next morning me and Kate wake up to the smell of muffins. Kate sniffs the air. "Strawberry and Blueberry muffins." She says. "That a good honker you got there!" Brittany shouts from the kitchen. I laugh. "We walk in the kitchen. "Why thank you!" She says sitting at the table. I sit beside her and Brittany places the muffins in front of us. Kate was fixin to grab a muffin but Brittany slapped her hand. "What the crap?" She said. "Wait till Courtney wakes up! If we don't then you two will eat all the muffins and we won't get any!" I laugh. "We've been with her for one day and she already knows us so well!" I say. We sit there for about 30 seconds and Kate couldn't take it any more. She got up and crawled over me and got herself a glass of water. We thought she was gonna drink it but she walks to Courtney's room. I look at Brittany. "This is not gonna be good." I say to Brittany. "You don't need to mess with Kate and her food." I add. About a few seconds later we hear a scream. Then Kate comes running in the kitchen. She sets the glass on the counter and climbs back over me. Then Courtney comes in the kitchen soaking wet. He looks angry. Right when we think he is fixin to yell he starts bustin out laughin. Kate looks confused. Me and Britt start laughin. While we were laughing I'm pretty sure Kate snuck a muffin without us seeing.

Courtney went and dried off. Then he came back and ate a few muffins then Britt let us eat some. While we were eatin Kate wanted to know where we were going. "So where are we going today?" "We'll we have a small conference then we have a surprise for y'all!" Brittany said. Me and Kate looked at each other and smiled. When we were done eating me and Kate were so full we had to lay down. We went and laid down on our bed. "Hanna Kate get up and pick out your outfit!" Britt said. We groaned. "But I don't wanna!" I said. "You pick them out for us!" Kate said. "Fine but you wear what I pick out!" About five minutes later Britt had our outfits picked out. She picked out for herself a black shirt with white polka dots, blue jeans, and flats. For Kate she picked out a pink shirt with blue stripes, blue jeans, and grey vans. For me she picked out a blue and purple plaid shirt, blue jeans, and potatoes shoes. Courtney picked out his outfit and he wore a Love is Louder t-shirt, black jeans, and his tennis shoes. Brittany got us to get up by pulling on our arms till we were up. When she got us up we put on our clothes. Britt wanted to curl our hair so we let her. It just took about 5 minutes. We looked great! Then she curled her hair. She looked great. "You girls ready for the day 2 picture?" Britt asked us. We nodded. She pulled out her phone and pointed it at us. "Alright no smiles do a weird face!" Britt said. We laughed. Brittany did the duck face, I stuck my tongue out, and Kate cringed her nose. She took the picture. "Gorgeous!" She said lookin at it.

She posted it on Instagram and so did we. "Day 2 with these lovely ladies! ? hanna_leigh23 apple_girl20 #loveislouder" Courtney commented on the picture. "You ladies look great! But the picture would look better if I was in it ?" We laughed at his comment. "So are you guys gonna give us a hint on where we are goin?" I asked. "Nope. It's a surprise!" Britt said. "I don't like surprises!" Kate said. "We'll you're gonna have to learn to love them!" Britt said. "Alright you two you ready for he make up?" We nodded. She gestured toward a seat and I sat down. Her and Kate went to work again. I was gettin used to them putting it on me of a morning but I still wasn't used to the make up. When they were finished I looked in the mirror. They did really great on it. "Wow!" I said. "You like it?" Britt asked. "I love it!" I said. They smiled. "My turn!" Kate said. She pulled me out if my seat and sat down. I would've helped but I didn't know a thing about make up so Brittany went to work. "Kate you look great!" I said when Britt finished. Brittany nodded. "Thanks!" She said. It was about 10 in the morning when we left the RV. We walked to a conference building. There wasn't that many people outside waiting so we didn't have a problem going in. When we got in there we went backstage. "Are you girls gonna stay backstage?" We nodded. We didn't have anybody out there we knew.

Brittany and Courtney walked on stage. "Hello everyone. And welcome to day 2 of the love is louder tour!" Courtney said. Everyone clapped including me and Kate. They started talking about how one person can change the world, and how Love is louder came to be and what it is meant to do. They were really amazing and delivered the message so great! It was seriously an honor to be with them. The conference just lasted about an hour. When they were finished they walked off stage and met us. "What did you think?" Britt asked us. "Y'all were amazing!" I said. "Thanks!" Courtney said. We smiled. While they were on stage me and Kate came up with some things that they might take us too. We came up with 3 possible places. 1. The New York Zoo. 2. The New York aquarium. 3. Times Square. Now was the time to find out. Kate poked me to get me to ask. "Alright. So what's our surprise?" I asked. They smiled. "We are takin you two on a tour of NYC!" "Yay! I can't wait!" I said. "Me either! This is gonna be awesome!" Kate said. Britt and Courtney smiled at how excited we were. "Let's hit the road girls!" Courtney said. "Wait before we go I need to stop by a store." Britt said. "Ok well then we better go!" We walked to a store up the road from the conference center. Brittany walked in there while we waited outside. She came out a few minutes later with a bag. "What did you buy?" I asked her. She pulled out four pairs of sunglasses and put them on us and a camera. "We want to remember today! I mean it is the first day in New York for you two!" Britt said.

We walked up the block until we got to a double decker bus. "Alright girls go to the top!" Courtney said. We listened and went to the top. When we got up there nobody was there. "Why isn't anybody up here? Ain't the top of double decker buses usually crowded?" Kate asked. "Yes they usually are but me and Britt rented this bus for you guys!" Courtney said. "Seriously?!" I said getting excited. They nodded. Me and Kate grabbed hands and jumped up and down. They laughed at us. Brittany took out her camera and got a picture of all of us on the bus! "We were gonna hire a tour guide but we figured it would be more fun if we showed y'all around!" Brittany said. We agreed. The bus driver rode up the road a ways till we got to Central Park. "Now if you look to your right you'll see Central Park!" Britt said trying to sound like a tour guide. We didn't have time to stop and walk so Britt took a picture of all of us at Central Park then we moved on. Me and Kate had our phones out takin pictures of different things on the way and sendin them to our parents. We even saw one of those metallic robot man! We got a picture of him. Our next stop was The Statue of Liberty. "Wow!" I said. Brittany took out her camera and took a picture of just me and Kate then of all of us in front of it. "Now folks the Statue of Liberty is a woman holding a torch so I wouldn't make her mad!" Brittany said in her tour guide voice.

Me and Kate busted out laughin. We couldn't help it. Brittany was to darn funny! After that we rode on to the Empire State Building. "If you'll look to your left you will see a large building. I believe it's called the Empire State Building? Correct me if I'm wrong!" Britt said. We laughed. "Some tour guide!" I whispered to Kate. She laughed. We took a picture in front of it then moved on. Our last stop was Times Square. Me and Kate were really excited! We had always wanted to visit there. We rode into Times Square and there was lights everywhere. Signs with advertisements everywhere! There was even one with Brittany, Courtney, and us on it! Britt pulled out her camera and got our picture in front of the flashing sign. "This is amazing!" Kate said. "Yes it is! Thank you guys so much!" I said. We hugged Britt and Courtney. "You're welcome! Anything for our favorite girls!" Britt said. We rode around for a few more minutes looking at signs and people then the bus turned around and we headed back to the RV. It took us about 30 minutes to get back and when we did we all took a shower and out on our pjs. "Where we goin tomorrow?" I asked. "We are heading to Newtown, Connecticut." Courtney said. "Can't wait!" I said. We talked a little bit longer about our day then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is louder day 3

The next morning me and Kate are the first ones up. We decided to surprise Courtney and Brittany with breakfast. We made biscuits, eggs, bacon, and gravy. I set the table setting out four plates and four cups then put the food on the table. "We did good!" I said to Kate givin her a high five. "Wait we are missing one final touch!" Kate said. She walked to the fridge and pulled out four tangerines. She laid them on the table I laughed. "They are goin to love this!" I said. We sat there got a few minutes talking about Tyler and Drew. We had been texting them nonstop on the tour. We were really getting to know them. While we were talkin we heard Brittany wake up. We decided to hide under the table. She walked in the kitchen and saw the breakfast. We jumped out and said "SUPRISE!" "Oh my god girls you didn't have to do this!" She said walking to the table. "No we didn't but we did! To show how appreciated we are that you and Courtney allowed us to go with you and take care of us like we were your own!" I said. She hugged us. "You guys are the best!" "We know!" Kate said. Britt laughed. Courtney walked in the kitchen. "We'll whats this?" He asked. "Breakfast!" I said. He was surprised. We sat down and started eating. "I noticed the tangerines, Kate." Brittany's said looking at Kate. Kate smiled. "I have no idea what you're talkin about!" Kate said. We laughed. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. "We'll we are goin to speak at the conference hall then we are going to visit Sandy Hook Elementary school to talk to some of the kids!" Brittany said. "Really! This will be awesome!" I said. Kate nodded. We finished eating and got ready. We all wore our grey Love is Louder shirts with blue jeans.

Kate wore her navy blue vans. I wore my pink vans. Brittany wore her yellow vans. Courtney wore his tennis shoes. Me, Kate, and Britt pulled our hair back. We were all matching. Brittany pulled out the camera and we took a picture together. "Gorgeous!" Britt said. She posted it in Instagram. The caption said "Day 3 in the beautiful Newtown, Connecticut we are all matching! hanna_leigh23 apple_girl20" I posted it too. "You know you're getting close when all of you match! apple_girl20 brittsnowhuh courtknows" They all got on there and liked it. We sat on Instagram for a few more minutes then Brittany and Kate did my make up again. "I'm actually gettin used to this believe it or not!" I said. They laughed. It took about 5 minutes then they did theirs. When we were all finished getting ready we walked to the conference hall. There was a lot of people there today. Brittany and Courtney was stopped by a group of fans wanting pictures and autographs. This one little boy caught my eye. He walked up to Brittany and said "I've never met anybody famous before. Will you sign this for me?" He had the most precious eyes I have ever seen. He had blue eyes and when he asked her he used the puppy dog face. He looked about 5 years old. "Aw of course I will sweetie." Brittany said. He smiled and asked for a picture too. She agreed. "Can those girls be in it too? They are really pretty and wearin the same thing as you!" He asked her. "I'm sure they won't mind!" She said to the boy. "Hey girls come here for a second." She said to us. We walked over there. "This little boy wants to have a picture with all of us. Do you girls mind?" We shook our heads no.

Me and Kate bent down beside him and Brittany got behind him. Me and Kate decided that it would be cute if we kissed a cheek. I kissed one cheek and Kate kissed the other and Brittany put her arms around all of us. His mom took the picture. The little boy was blushing. "What do you say to these nice girls?" His mom asked the little boy. "Thank you!" He said turning around waving. "You're welcome!" Brittany said. "Bye!" Me and Kate said to the little boy. He waved and him and his mom went inside. Brittany and Courtney have a few more autographs and pictures then the security guard escorted us to the conference hall. Me and Kate were gonna sit backstage again but Brittany made the people who set the stage up set 2 chairs out there for me and Kate. I had terrible stage fright but I guess that didn't matter now. Brittany was pretty determined to get me on stage. Brittany and Courtney walked on stage. "Hello everybody an welcome to day 3 of the love is louder tour!" We clapped with everybody else. "Now before we get started we would like to introduce to you two special girls who have been on your with us and feel like family! Hanna and Kate everybody!" Every one clapped for us and we walked on stage. We waved then sat down. So far so good. I was still nervous but nobody paid attention to me just Brittany and Courtney. They talked about the same thing again as usual it was really inspiring. When they were finished we all walked off stage together. "You guys ready to go to Sandy Hook?" Courtney asked us. We nodded. "This is gonna be really sad." I whispered to Kate. "Probably but we got to be strong!" She said. I nodded. We got in a car and it took us to Sandy Hook.

When we got there the principal came to meet us. "Hello. I'm the new principal of Sandy Hook. Welcome." He held out his hand to shake Brittany's and Courtney's. They shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany. He is Courtney and these two pretty girls are Hanna and Kate." We shook his hand. "Nice to meet you girl." "Nice to meet you too." We said. "So would you like a tour of the school?" He asked. "Sure we would love too!" Brittany said. We walked into the school. He showed us every class room. We stopped at every classroom to talk to the kids. Each time we did me and Kate would find a seat near the kids and talk to them. We got to know a few of them. We met Katie who was a seven year old girl who lost her best friend and loved to play softball like Kate. Her and Kate became friends really fast. We also met a little girl named Amber who was Katie's best friend. She was also seven years old and was a very smart girl that wasn't really into sports but loved to play with friends. Me and her got to know each other. And by the time we left we had those two little girls in our laps. We couldn't help but love them little girls. "Hanna?" "Yes Amber?" "Can me and Katie get a picture with you two?" "Of course you can!" I said. "Hey Britt do you mind takin the picture?" She shook her head no. Me and Kate sat beside each other and Katie was in Kate's lap and Amber was in mine. Brittany took the picture. "Thank you!" They said. "You're welcome sweeties!" We said. "Brittany can we please take these little girls home?" I begged her. "Yea please!?" Kate said. Brittany laughed. "Now I don't think their Momas would be to happy about that!" "Aww!" We said. We gave them a hug and said "Now you two girls be good!

Well try and talk Britt into driving us back down here to see you guys!" I said winking at them. "Yea! We won't forget you girls!" Kate said. The girls wrapped their arms around our necks and we hugged back. "Bye!" We said walkin out wavin at them. School was Fixin to let out so we had to leave. "Thank you guys for coming and talking to the kids. It means a lot that you came!" The principal said. "It was our pleasure!" Brittany said. We got back in the car and waved good bye. As we drove by the window we saw Katie and Amber in the window. They waved good bye to us and we waved back. "You should've let us take them home!" I said to Britt. Kate nodded. She laughed. We went back to the RV. "You guys wanna order a pizza?" Courtney asked us. "Yes!" Me and Kate yelled. "Jinx! Double-jinx! Triple-jinx! I don't know what's next! Jinx again! Double-jinx again! Triple-jinx again!" Before we could say something else Brittany stopped us. "Y'all could keep this up for days!" We laughed and nodded. "So do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Brittany asked us. We nodded. "Alright. What do you wanna watch?" We walked to the movie case. We saw a bunch of disney movies. "I'm gonna pick out a movie and Kate is then you're gonna pick the winner!" I said to Britt. She nodded. I picked out Monsters Inc and Kate picked out Little Rascals. "I pick both! " Brittany said. "Lets watch Little Rascals first then Monsters inc!" Britt said. We agreed and put the movies in and got some pizza. When the movie was over we sat and played cards. "What card game do y'all wanna play?" Courtney asked us. "Gold fish!" I screamed.

They all laughed at me. "What? That's a fun game! Now lets play it!" I said. "Alright!" Courtney said. He passed out the cards and we played. I won! Brittany didn't like that I won so she demanded a rematch! We played five more times and I won every time! Brittany was mad. "Hanna cheated!" Brittany shouted! "I did not!" I shouted back. We were laughing while shouting. "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" "Did!" "Didn't!" We kept that up for a few more minutes then we both hushed. We stopped laughing and checked Instagram. Nothin much had happened except me and Kate got a bunch of more followers. After we did that we laid down and were out five minutes later! We were tired!


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Louder day 4

The next morning I woke up and Kate wasnt beside me. I got up and looked to see if Britt was up there. She wasn't. I walked into the kitchen. They were there watchin Cinderella. They were so into it they didn't even notice me walk in there. "Good mornin." I said. "What oh hey Hanna!" Britt said looking up from the tv. "Yea hey hanna." Kate said keepin her eyes locked on the screen. "Watcha watchin?" I asked sittin between them. "What's it look like? Cinderella duh!" Kate said. "Yay! I love this movie!" I said. Britt laughed at us. Me and Kate got in the floor and laid on our belly to watch it. Brittany was playing on her phone. I texted my mom and told her what we were doin then I got a instagram notification. "Wanna keep these girls quiet? Just put in Cinderella and sit them in front of the tv. hanna_leigh23 & shaniakatexx " I liked it and commented. "Hey now you love it too!" She laughed when she read it. "Alright you got me there hanna_leigh23" Kate got on there and commented on it too. "Can you guys be quite I'm tryin to watch this?!" We laughed. "Shhh!" She said. When it went off Courtney walked in. "What's for breakfast?" "Cereal." Britt said. She got up and pulled out 4 different kinds of cereal, milk, 4 bowls, and 4 spoons. There was Mini Wheats, Lucky Charms, Captain Crunch, and Cheerios. Kate grabbed the Cheerios, I grabbed Lucky Charms, Britt grabbed Captain Crunch, and Courtney grabbed Mini Wheats. We sat at the table and ate our breakfast. "So where we at?" I asked. "Baltimore." Britt said. "What are we gonna do today?" Kate asked. "Um the conference of course then I was thinkin we could come back to the RV and be lazy!" Britt said.

"Sounds like my kind of day!" I said. She laughed. When we got done eatin we got ready. I went through all my clothes trying to find something to wear but I just couldn't decide. "Brittany! Kate!" I screamed. "What?" "I need help!" "With what?" Britt said comin around the corner. "I don't know what to wear!" "Here let me look." She pushed me out of the way to look through my clothes. She found a tie dye shirt, blue jeans, and my blue vans. I went and put it on then looked in the mirror. Brittany walked up behind me. She was wearing a orange low cut shirt with blue jeans and black boots. "Am I good or what?" "You're pretty good." She laughed. She pulled out her phone and pointed it at the mirror. "Make a funny pose." I put my hand on my waist and stuck my tongue out and she linked her arm with mine and stuck her tongue out and took the picture. She posted it on instagram. "Yeah, I know we're hot. #sorryboyswearetaken hanna_leigh23" "Thats a very creative caption." I said. "Thank you." She said laughing. "Hey look Anna Kendrick commented on that picture." "Really?! What did she say?" "She said 'yes by me #sorryboys ;)" I screamed on the inside. Brittany could tell I was gettin excited. "Gettin excited?" "Little bit!" I said. She laughed. "Where's Kate? I haven't seen her in awhile." I asked. "I don't know." "We should probably find her." "Good idea." We walked around the RV and found Kate dressed wearing a white shirt with a pink tank top, blue jeans, and her pink vans. She was playin Rummy with Courtney who was wearing a grey polo, blue jeans, and sperries. "Who's winning?" I asked sitting beside Kate.

"Me of course. I'm the Rummy Queen!" I laughed. The game lasted a few more minutes until Kate finally ran out of cards before Courtney. "What was your score Court?" Kate asked. "65" Kate smiled. "I beat you SUCKA! I got 126" "Dang it!" "I told you I was the Rummy Queen!" Just then Kate got up and started doin the wobble. I was holding my stomach laughin at her. That dance brought back so many memories. She finally quit and Britt did our hair. She put both of ours in a side braid. Then she did our make up of course. "As soon as I get home I'm not gonna be wearin make up anymore. I hope you know that." I said. "Why not?! You look gorgeous!" Britt said. "Thank but I told you I'm not the make up kind of person!" "I'm gonna make you!" "And how exactly?" "Ill text you everyday and tell you to until you do." "How will you know when I do?" "I have my ways." "Ok now I'm scared." She laughed. "You're gonna come and visit us all the time right?" Kate asked. "Of course! I couldn't stay away from my 2 favorite 14 and 13 year olds for a long time." She said hugging us. We laughed. "Just wait till I'm 14 then well be your favorite 14 year olds!" I said. "That's right!" She said. "You girls ready to go?" Courtney asked from the kitchen. "Yes are you?" Britt yelled back. "Yes now let's to before we are late!" "Coming!" We walked off the RV and went to where the conference was being held. Me and Kate stayed back stage that time. Brittany and Courtney were great as usual but this time they took questions from the audience.

The first person to ask a question was a girl who looked about 17. "What are some ways to help a friend who gets bullied?" "That's a good question. But you could stand by their side when a bully comes to bully them or tell an adult or just be their friend. Hear them out and don't let them do something that they will regret" Brittany said. "Thank you." The girl said. Brittany smiled. A few more questions were answered then the last question. That person was a boy who looked about 15. "What has been the most moving thing about the tour?" "Um that's tough. The kids at Sandy Hook were amazing and the fact we are helpin so many people with stuff like this but I think Courtney will agree with me that Hanna and Kate have affected both of us in more ways than one." Courtney nodded. We smiled. Brittany looked at us and we blew kisses to her. She laughed. "Where they at?!" Somebody yelled from the audience. "They are backstage." Courtney said. "BRING THEM OUT!" Everyone chanted. "Hanna, Kate you heard them. Get your butts out here." We walked onto stage beside Brittany. Everyone clapped and whistled. We just laughed. "Anybody have any questions for these 2?" A bunch of hands went up. Brittany picked a girl who looked about 14. "What's it like to be on tour with Brittany and Courtney?" Kate took the microphone away from Courtney and I took it away from Brittany. "It's amazing!" Kate said. I nodded. "It's like a once in a lifetime experience and they are like our older siblings." Kate nodded. "Couldn't of asked for 2 better people to do this with!" Brittany and Courtney smiled. "Awww!" Brittany said hugging us.

Britt picked another person from the audience. It was a boy who looked like he was in his early 20s. "How did you 2 end up on tour with them?" "Um it's a long story." I said. "Come onnn!" People were yelling. "Fine aright well I was gettin on Brittany's nerves tellin her to come to my school and I guess it worked because she came and said I could come on tour with them if I left her alone for the rest of our lives and they invited Kate to keep my mouth shut." Everyone laughed. Brittany took the microphone away from me. "That is so not what happened! I went to their school because they recently lost their principal and a fellow student and Hanna was the one who was tweeting me and stuff like that about it and their new principal helped me surprise Hanna by makin her go on a wild goose chase then I asked her to go because I'm just that nice." She said winking. I rolled my eyes. "And then Hanna invited Kate to go too." Everyone clapped. "One more question." Britt said. She picked a girl who was a little younger than 10. "Have any of y'all been bullied?" "Well people have made fun of me in the past but they never really bothered me." I said. "I have been called a few names but not enough to bring me down." Kate said. "We've gotten through it together and the interviews of Brittany about Love is louder helped us." I added. Brittany smiled. "That's it guys. Thank you for coming! Let's give a Hand to these 2 great girls!" Courtney said. Everyone clapped. "Let's give a hand to these 2 amazing people!" I said pointing at Britt and Court. Everyone clapped and whistled. Then me and Kate walked off stage.

Brittany and Courtney said their good byes then followed us. Me and Kate were talking about what had just happened and we were surprised we didn't throw up or pass out. We were talkin so we didn't see or hear Brittany came up behind us and gave us a bear hug. "What was that about?" I asked. "You girls are the best!" "Thank you!" I said "We know." Kate said. We laughed. "You girls ready to go?" Court asked. We nodded. "Alright let's go back to the RV!" We walked out of the building a bunch of people ran up to Britt and Court askin for autographs and pictures. All you could see was flashes from camera and phones. Then we heard someone yell, "Hanna Kate get closer to Brittany and Courtney!" We did as we were told. There was more flashes. It was blinding me. Brittany put her arm around me and Kate and Courtney did the same to Britt. "Aww one big happy family!" Somebody yelled. We laughed and smiled. Then a security guard came and pushed us through a crowd. We started walkin towards the RV. "Wait right here I got to go get some stuff." Brittany said walkin towards a store. She put on her sunglasses and hood and walked in. She came out with 2 bags. I couldn't tell what it was. "What did you get?" Kate asked. "It's a surprise!" "You know we hate surprises!" I said. "Exactly!" She said winking. Kate rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" Courtney said. We obeyed and walked back to the RV. When we got there Brittany grabbed some clothes out of her closet and went to the bathroom. She took the bag with her.

"She's hiding something." Court said. We nodded. We sat Down on the couch and waited for he to come out. She came out five minutes later in a completely different outfit. She was wearin some fuzzy black pajama pants with different color polka dots on them and a yellow sponge bob shirt. We laughed at her. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing." Courtney said laughing. She crossed her arms. "Brittany? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked. "I thought it was cute!" "And it is!" She smiled. "Glad you think so because I got all of you things that match it!" "Yay!" Kate said. She got her bag and threw the clothes to us. I had the same pants but a pink shirt with Patrick on it. Kate had the same pants but a brown sandy shirt. And Courtney got blue plaid pants with a red mr krabs shirt. We all got changed. Me Kate and Britt pulled our hair up in a messy bun and sat on the couch with Courtney. It went Courtney, Britt, me, then Kate. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked. Britt got up and got the other bag. She pulled out 2 different movies. She had Pitch Perfect and Hansel and Gretel. "Movie time!" "You got like my favorite movies!" I screamed. She laughed. "What do you want to watch first?" She asked. "Pitch perfect!" Me and Kate both said at the same time. "Jinx!" "Double jinx! "Triple jinx!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "I think y'all need a break from each other." "Naa" I said. We laughed. "Ok pitch perfect it is!" She put it in and sat back on the couch. "You're amazing in this movie by the way!" Kate said. I nodded. "You were our favorite Bella from the start!" I said. She smiled. "Thanks girls!"

Then the movie started. Me and Kate were laughin and quoting everything and singin along. Brittany just watched us and laughed. Courtney on the other hand looked bored. When it was time for the finals me and Kate jumped up and started dancin to the Trebles. Brittany and Courtney both laughed. When the Bellas came on stage we made Britt do the actual dance with us. We didn't know the whole thing so she taught us. We were laughin the whole time. I saw Courtney through the corner of my eye laughin and actually tryin to dance but quit before he could get caught. When the movie was over Britt got a call and had to step out of the room. "So Courtney what do you want to watch?" "I was actually wantin to watch one of my movies is that ok?" "Of course what movie?" I said. "Hansel and Gretel." "Yay! I love that movie!" Kate said. He put it in and we waited for Britt to come back before we started it. When she did it looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong Britt?" I asked. We got up and walked over to her. She started cryin again. Me and Kate hugged her. She hugged back. "What's wrong Brittany?" Kate asked again. She pointed toward her laptop on the counter. We went and looked. It was an article about all of us. The title was "One big happy family." So Brittany wasn't cryin because she was sad she was cryin because she was happy. We read more of the article. It said stuff about the tour and how they were helpin people with bullying problems and what happened at our school. It was really touching. Me and Kate started tearing up too.

We walked back over to Britt. We hugged her and cried in her shoulder. Courtney saw it and hugged us all. "We are really one big happy family." Brittany said. We nodded. We pulled away from the hug and sat back on the couch. "So what are we watchin now?" Britt said wipin her tears. "Hansel and Gretel!" Court said gettin excited. She laughed. "Ok great put it in court!" He put it in then sat back down. Throughout out the movie, being the big chicken I am, I would cling on to Britt or Kate or both. Every time I did they would laugh at me. When it was over it was around 7. We decided we had time for one more movie. "What's it gonna be?" Kate got up and looked through the movies. I got up and helped her. "How about this one?" She asked pickin up Parent Trap. "Perfect." I said. We got up and she put it in. "What did y'all pick?" Britt asked. "It's a surprise!" I said winking at her. She laughed. We sat back down. It went court, Britt, me, and Kate. When the movie was almost over Kate fell asleep with her legs on my lap and her head on the foot of the couch. Then I fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder. They didn't bother to wake us up. Brittany just fell asleep laying her head on mine and Courtney went to bed.


End file.
